


Responsibilities

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Thea's aunt and uncle return from their time abroad, and she has some explaining to do.





	Responsibilities

Fereldan summers were not the worst on the continent, but they did get hot, which meant they were not always exactly pleasant. This was especially true for people like Loghain and Theadosia Mac Tir, both of whom tended to prefer cooler temperatures than those of high summer. Still, the shimmering heat of the evening had not kept them from coming out to The Hanged Man, one of the few places they found acceptable for socializing and, to its credit, one of the few bars in town that had air conditioning that consistently worked.

In fact, it was cool enough in the bar that Theadosia had snuggled up next to him, very nearly in his lap, and between the heat outside and the drinks Ven was mixing she had been nearly impossible all evening. It was driving him absolutely crazy in the best possible ways. She had worn her favorite ivory sundress: the one with the cutout that left the better part of her back exposed, and she had done absolutely nothing to discourage him from running his hand slowly along her spine as her lips traced the lines of his neck and jaw. If they weren’t careful, they would end up back where this whole thing started.

With her pinned against the wall in her dressing room with her skirt up around her hips.

“You seem distracted, love,” she whispered against his ear, her hand rising dangerously up his thigh.

“Can’t imagine why,” he replied evenly, his thumb slipping all too briefly beneath the strap of her dress. “Since I know you would _never_ be actively trying to drive me absolutely mad.”

Theadosia laughed softly, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. “Are you asking me to stop?”

“Of course not.” He tilted her chin up so she was facing him and gave her a small smile. “I would simply point out that you are torturing yourself just as much as me. I still have most of a drink, and I am not leaving until I finish it.”

“Mmm…” she hummed, pressing her body a little closer to his. “You would if I asked you to.”

Loghain sighed, but they both knew he wasn’t really upset. He placed a hand to the back of her neck, drawing her close and pressing his lips to hers. “You know I would,” he conceded as they parted. “But I also know you would not ask. Besides: I know how much the waiting drives you insane, and that never ends badly for me.”

“You are the absolute worst,” Theadosia laughed, her head still leaning against his and her lips brushing against his cheek as she spoke. “And I am impossibly in love with you.”

“As I am with you,” he assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist as his lips met hers, kissing her as deeply as they were willing to in public. In that moment, Loghain’s world was perfect.

“ _Thea?”_

“Oh. _Fuck_.” Loghain felt rather than heard the words as Theadosia spoke them, and as she moved away he saw the color had completely drained from her face as she turned to face the couple that had entered the bar with their very sheepish daughter and son-in-law following.

“Hey, Aunt Eleanor. Hi, Uncle Bryce.”

* * *

_Fuck fuck FUCK_. Thea tried to look anywhere that _didn’t_ require facing her aunt and uncle, the people who had practically raised her and who, for all intents and purposes, considered her another daughter. The people who she _might_ have neglected to mention her wedding to. Or, for that matter, the fact that she’d been involved with Loghain at all. She instead shot a concentrated glare at Cat and Nate, the former throwing up her hands in exasperation and mouthing the words _not my idea_.

“Andraste’s sacred ass, you didn’t tell them,” Loghain muttered under his breath at her side.

“I meant to,” she hissed. “I just… thought I’d have more time.”

“Our hearing still remains quite intact, darling,” Eleanor interrupted drily, a single eyebrow raised. “I believe we have a great deal to catch up on, don’t we?”

Thea sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, we probably do.” She turned to her husband. “I will handle this. See you at home?”

“Of course,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he stood, giving a brief nod to her aunt and uncle as he passed and pressing a kiss to Cat’s cheek as she gave him an apologetic shrug.

Thea watched him go, more than a little frustrated that her evening was not going to end as intended, but she figured it was probably a suitable penance for the fact she had put off telling her aunt and uncle about… well, any of it. With a toss of her head, she directed them into Varric and Ven’s office. Ven caught her eye as she passed, but just gave a small tilt of her head in understanding. Before she entered, Cat caught Thea’s elbow.

“I’m so sorry Thea. We thought you were in Gwaren already,” she explained. “And it is not like we knew they were coming home today. They weren’t supposed to be back in Ferelden for another month.”

“I know, Catkin.” Thea gave her cousin a brief hug. “You and Nate go relax. This is my responsibility.”

Nate leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Good luck, Teddy Girl,” he smiled, then took Cat by the hand as they backtracked to the bar. With a long, resigned exhale, Thea stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. Bryce and Eleanor were already seated on the sofa, so she took the chair opposite them. Her uncle kept opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to form words, but her aunt was simply waiting patiently for Thea to speak.

Thea took a deep breath. “I was not sure how to tell you,” she finally admitted. “And yes, the selfish part of me was hoping that either Cat would say something or you would somehow hear about it before you came back, but I sure as the void did not expect you to find out like this.”

“How long?” Eleanor asked, but her voice did not seem angry.

“We have been married for about three and a half months,” Thea replied, meeting her aunt’s gaze straight on. She regretted keeping the secret, but she damn well did not regret her marriage, and she wanted that point made perfectly clear.

“ _Married?_ ” The question came from her uncle, and Thea just shrugged.

“I found the one person in Thedas who I could see spending the rest of my life with,” she said, fighting to keep the defensiveness out of her tone. “Yes, I fell in love with Loghain and no, I am not going to apologize for it or for my marriage because I regret none of it. He makes me happy; happier than I have ever been, and I am sure if you ask your daughter or her husband they will tell you the same thing. I have managed my responsibilities to Seawolf and Steed _and_ to Gwaren perfectly well and… damn it… I’m _happy_ , Aunt Eleanor. Uncle Bryce.” Thea was annoyed to feel tears welling up behind her eyes. “For the first time in my life, I feel like I am exactly where I am supposed to be, and with exactly who I am supposed to be with. I did not make this decision rashly, and I think if you know him at all you realize that he would not do so either.” She threw up her hands in frustration. “I _love_ him. And I know, beyond any doubt, that he loves me too.”

She stopped to breathe, and the silence that filled the room was suffocating. Thea shook her head slightly, then stood. “I’m sorry I did not tell you, but I was just so happy. I did not know how you would react, given who he is, or even given who _I_ am. I just wanted to hold on to that happiness for a while before I had to start justifying my decision to everyone.”

To her surprise, it was her uncle who stood up first. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and Thea let her head fall against his shoulder as the tears finally fell. “Little Shadow,” he spoke softly, “You know that all we ever wanted for any of you kids was for you to find happiness. We are just so glad that you finally found someone that cares for you as much as that man obviously does.”

“He does, you know,” she whispered. “I know what everyone else says about him, but he is a good man and I love him.”

“We know that, Thea,” Eleanor assured her. “Not everyone sees the world in black and white, and some people, including your uncle and I, have long maintained that Loghain Mac Tir is not the monster he was painted to be. The world is a beautiful, complicated place, and if you love him, then he is welcome in our family. No question.”

“I should have told you,” Thea repeated, sniffing delicately.

“Yes,” Eleanor agreed drily, “You should have. It would have been a bit less of a shock to your poor uncle’s mind if we had found out _before_ we saw you practically in his lap and joined at the lips.” Despite her admonishments, she was smiling, and Thea found herself smiling too. “So. Who walked you down the aisle?”

“Nate,” Thea replied promptly. “It was just him and Cat, Ven and Anders, and Nora.”

“I supposed I should have guessed that,” Bryce laughed, holding her out at arm’s length so he could face her. “Speaking of, how is our fair ruler handling all of this?”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Who do you think was pushing for it in the first place?”

Eleanor laughed quietly. “That does sound like our dear Anora. I really need to call her now that we are back in town. I am sure she has been itching to throw you some sort of reception or other and I would be more than happy to help her plan.”

“Oh maker,” Thea groaned, but relief was overwhelming most other thoughts at the moment. “Just, nothing too crazy, ok? Neither of us is fond of big parties.”

“Thea, when do I _ever_ go overboard with these things?” Eleanor asked, but Bryce just bit back a smile and threw Thea a wink.

“Don’t worry, Little Shadow. We’ll keep it quiet.”

* * *

The house was quiet when she finally got home, but Thea could hear the faint sounds of music coming from their bedroom upstairs. One of the playlists she’d made for him. She smiled as she ascended the stairs and entered the room. Loghain had shed everything except his shorts and was lying on the bed with a book that he set aside as she came in, offering her the smile she knew was shared only with her. After she’d stripped out of her own clothes and let the air conditioning wash over her skin, he held out his arms to her and she climbed into bed and curled up next to him.

“So?”

“Better than I expected,” she admitted. “They aren’t angry. Maybe a little disappointed that I did not tell them sooner, but not that I married you.”

“Good.” She felt his body relax slightly, and she smiled, pressing a series of kisses against his chest as he spoke. “I should have stayed; backed you up.”

“No,” Thea shook her head as she reached back to pull out the pins holding it up and letting the auburn waves tumble over her shoulder, humming softly as Loghain reached up and gently brushed a tendril away from her cheek. “I was the one who should have told them in the first place.”

“Probably,” he agreed, and she swatted him on the shoulder before he caught her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. “But so long as they are not coming after me with torches and pitchforks…”

Thea giggled as he pulled her into his arms, the sound muffled when their lips met and she lost herself in their kiss. “Worse, I’m afraid. My aunt wants to meet with Nora and plan some sort of reception to make up for the fact she missed the wedding.”

Loghain groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. “I suppose this is our punishment.”

“Afraid so,” she murmured against his cheek, her back arching slightly as he ran his hand along her spine and down over her hips. “But maybe I can make up for it in the short term?”

He rolled her onto her back, pinning her wrists over her head and smiling just slightly at the sharp intake of her breath. Loghain leaned down and brushed a too-light kiss against her lips.

“Why don’t we start where we left off at the bar, shall we?”


End file.
